


I've got what you need.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, pillow princess viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: But you can steal a kiss, I won't call you a thiefBut take it from meWhat I got to give you can have for freeJust take it from me-TDLR birthday sex for lord viren, Harrow always has what Viren needs. He just needs to ask for it.





	I've got what you need.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, Lord Viren!  
> song lyrics & title from Take It From Me by Jordan Davis

 It hurt to have his head pulled back by his hair, but Harrow’s mouth was on his skin, moving along the back of his neck and across his shoulders. Each kiss was lingering, the hot press of his mouth easily as marking as if Harrow had been pressing his seal into Viren’s skin.

 _Mine. Mine, mine,_ chanted each touch, possessive and firm, grounding him even as the pleasure Harrow stoked in him was sweeping him up and away.  His King, intense and intent on his task, drove Viren forward harshly, pressing him forward until he was flat to the blankets, head still tilted awkwardly in Harrow’s grip.

“ _Mine_ ,” Harrow whispered harshly.

“Yours,” affirmed Viren, breathlessly.

Harrow settled back on his heels, hovering over Viren like a great raptor; he could feel his eyes on him, as he stroked slowly down Viren’s spine. Viren breathed faster, knowing what came next, and hungry for it - _so hungry_ , it took everything he had not to squirm in the blankets, to rut against the bed. He was so hard that Harrow’s slow pace felt like cruelty.

Harrow skipped over his ass and rubbed the top of his though instead, chuckling when Viren spread them at his touch.

“Always so eager, don’t you know how to enjoy this, Viren?”

“Not as much as you, my _KinnNGgg_.” He had meant it to be mocking, perhaps even cutting, but Harrow pressed his hand up between his spread thighs, and pushed two fingers into Viren while he was speaking, making his voice jump. They slid in easily; they’d been at this all evening, but Harrow was a horrible tease, and edging Viren seemed to be one of his greatest pleasures.

He clenched the thick brocade bead spread in both hands, mouth open in silent praise as Harrow moved his fingers easily in a steady pace, just fast enough to make his breath catch.

“Please, please, Harrow- I’m ready, just fuck me Harrow, fuck me, please—” Viren’s voice dissolved into muffled groans when Harrow used the hand in his hair to push him face down into the covers. He was _empty_ again but this time it was for a good reason and he writhed, pressing back impatiently. Harrow pushed his face down again, and Viren settled down, but he was leaking into the blankets.

Gods, Viren didn’t think he could get and harder, but when Harrow’s weight settled on his legs, he moaned. The hard press of the head of his cock bumping against his slicked hole was nearly too much.

“If you cum first I’m not stopping,” Harrow warned.

Viren nodded, panting.

“Hurry the fuck up.”

Harrow didn’t give him chance to even draw breath after his bold words, and fucked right into him; one hard, harsh thrust to sheath his thick cock all the way inside Viren.  Viren tensed, clenching down involuntarily.

Harrow’s breath washed over the back of his neck, hot as his skin, hot as his cock all the way inside Viren, and Harrow pressed his lips so softly against the side of his neck that Viren shivered.

“Remember to breath, my love.” Harrow said softly, giving him a moment to adjust. Viren would have laughed if he’d had the breath, but he didn’t; instead he turned his face to look at Harrow, nodding in the blankets. He felt so flushed, could feel sweat gathering along his spine, between their pressed bodies.

“Go, I’m okay, go,” Viren assured him, clenching his fists. Harrow’s cock filled him entirely, hot and thick, and he bit his lips as he looked at Harrow, nodding.

If there was thing to be said about them, it was that harrow would never question his word. He dropped down onto his elbows, covering Viren with his broader body, and pushing him down into the sheets. The sharp roll of his hips, laid right between Viren’s spread thighs, drove his cock farther into Viren’s hole, faster and harsher until the only sound was the slap of skin and Viren’s rising noises.

Pressed down, overwhelmed, totally overcome and powerless to take part, his finish was racing at him full speed. Even the idea of Harrow fucking his over sensitive body was a turn on.  Harrow’s hips against his, his breath in his ear; Harrow’s sweat, dripping from his skin down onto Viren’s.

Viren shut his eyes, heart racing, and tried to hold on.

“Gunna cum?” Harrow taunted, as he thrust hard into Viren, making him moan. “You want me to use you like a toy? Fuck your hole while you twitch and moan?” he goaded.

Viren nodded slightly.

Harrow’s mouth was on his neck again, sucking dark hickies into his skin. His king’s hair brushed across Viren’s sweaty skin, and Harrow kissed his way to the shell of his ear, nipping it.

“You’d better cum then,” he whispered into his ear. “Your King commands it.”

Viren’s breathe caught, skin flushing as his cock throbbed, and Harrow kept the hard, bed shaking pace that was jarring it bones.

“S-say it again,”

“Cum for your King, Viren,” Viren tensed before Harrow was finished speaking, clenching down on his cock, and painting the bedding underneath them.

Harrow continued, headless of his breathless whimpers, rubbing him through his own cum. Viren moaned wetly, body twitching, and hid his face in the blankets. Harrow’s pace was faster now, lifting himself up from Viren’s back to give himself a bit more leverage – not that he needed it. Ever thrust was jarring, sending his nerves skittering. He clenched his fists in the covers and rode it out, blankets under his face damp from his sweat and harsh breath. Harrow was close; the idea of Viren being submissive had always been a turn on for his King.

His pace was stuttering, soft curses floating down every breath as Harrow knocked moan after groan out of Viren, who lay spent and pliant underneath him, flushed and sweaty.

Harrow paused, and Viren’s felt heat between his legs as  his King painted Viren’s ass and balls with his cum.

They both were breathing hard. Harrow spoke first.

“Bath, or a towel, and sleep?” he asked, sounding winded.

Viren rolled onto his side, languidly pulling Harrow to him by a handful of his hair. He kissed him sweet and slow.

“Towel and sleep.” Viren said, and pressed another kiss to Harrow’s lips.


End file.
